This invention relates generally to film processing equipment and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a film guide used in guiding undeveloped film through a film processor.
Heretofore, there have been various types of film strip leaders, supply leaders for magnetic tape and film, and guides used in leading flexible material through different types of processing equipment. Also in the processing of film, exposed film has been used as a film guide. The exposed film is attached to the film to be developed by metal clips, adhesives or tape.
None of the prior art guides provide a flexible leader which allows one end of a roll of film to be quickly attached thereto and also allows the film to pivot on one end of the leader as it is inserted into and guided through the film processing equipment.